


Wisdom Teeth

by blainewarblers



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainewarblers/pseuds/blainewarblers
Summary: Blaine gets his wisdom teeth removed, Sam is there to help.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Wisdom Teeth

a/n - hi so i just wanted to say this was taken from my wattpad account and transferred here, i promise i'm not stealing! -Gray x

Sam checks the clock, SHIT. He was already running late to go and pick up his warbler boyfriend from the dentist, where he had been all day getting his wisdom teeth removed. Sam knew if he didn't leave now he would get caught up in rush hour traffic and then would be extra late. Gathering his wallet and keys, he rushes out the front door, in such a rush that he drops his keys about three times just on the way to his car. But once he is in, he starts it up putting the address into his GPS as he backs out of his drive. Originally Blaine's dad was going to be picking him up from such a big procedure, but Blaine insisted on it being Sam. No one but Sam and I'm sure if someone showed up in Sam's place, Blaine would not be happy.  
Pulling up to the dentists' office Sam once again checks the time, he'd actually managed to make it early somehow, impressive. He makes his way inside, informing the lady working at the front desk that he is here to pick someone up. "name?" she looks up at him from under her glasses, fingers still on the keys of her computer.  
"OH, uh, sam. No wait you mean his, Blaine, Blaine Anderson." He nods, smiling to hide his slight embarrassment at his mistake, not that the lady at the front cared enough to even notice what had happened.  
"He's still in surgery, you're welcome to sit and wait" her hand gestures towards the many open seats in the waiting room. With a nod and a smile, Sam makes his way to one of the seats in the corner facing the door, that way he could see the second Blaine is brought out. His eyes shift around the room, just looking at all the decorations or lack thereof. Shrugging his shoulders bit, he picks up a magazine from the side table and just starts looking at the pictures, not really reading it, he couldn't be bothered about "10 tips for getting the guy to like you" article in the j-14 magazine he happened to pick up.  
"Sam? Here for Blaine?" A voice calls out in the silence, causing Sam to jerk his head upwards to see Carl, the dentist standing there waiting for him.  
"Yeah, Hi" he sets the magazine down hopping up and heading over, greeting carl as they know each other from when he visited the glee club and took part in the rocky horror production that they had attempted to put on.  
"Okay, so we got both the teeth out, no problems. He's still waking up from being under, but I'm sure he'd like a familiar face when he comes to, so I'll let you come on back" Sam nods and smiles back at Carl. Looking around the other rooms as he follows him back, smiling a bit when they walk into Blaine's room. Blaine is slumped down in the chair, one arm draped around himself, his head leaning against his own shoulder, drool on his cheek.  
"Wow, looking good B" Sam chuckles, unable to hold back from making a snarky comment about the state of his boyfriend.  
"Hmm?" Blaine grumbles managing to pull himself up into a proper seated position, wiping his face on the side of his sleeve, his head still swirling from a large amount of laughing gas that was used to put him under. Carl chuckles, handing Sam a little bag.  
"In here is all the gauze and medicine you could possibly need, I also wrote down when he should change it and how it should be done. And remember, the laughing gas is fun but when it wears off he's going to be in a hell of a lot of pain, so make sure he gets his pain meds and rest. Ice it if you really need to. That make sense?" He looks over at Sam a bit as he takes the bag from him.  
"Yeah...Yeah, I think... use medicine when needed and change the gauze. How hard can that be?" again, Carl chuckles a bit, nodding his head  
"Well, you're free to call with any questions or advice." He now turns to Blaine in the chair and waves a bit.  
"Alright kiddo, you ready? Sam here is gonna take you home" Blaine looks up at Carl with a confused look on his face but nods anyway. looking over at Sam with a goofy smile.  
"You're kinda cute, you know?" Sam chuckles a bit shaking his head fondly as he goes over helping lift Blaine out of the chair, holding an arm around his waist to keep him steady.  
"Only kinda?" He raises his eyebrow a little at the smaller boy as he practically carries him out of the office, getting him to the car waiting out front. Blaine giggles a little, leaning into Sam's embrace his head nodding slightly,  
"I have a boyfriend, can't be flirting with no one else" His voice is muffled by the gauze on either side of his mouth, but Sam still understands every word of it so he laughs, nodding his head a bit as he goes along with his boyfriends laughing gas haze.  
"Right sorry, okay let's get you in" opening the front car door, Sam gently tilts Blaine's head down so that he won't hit it getting into the car. Blaine fumbles slightly but makes his way into the passenger seat, almost instantly slouching down in it to get comfier.  
"Alright seat belt, cmon safety first" Sam reaches over to buckle in Blaine's seatbelt, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead before pulling back.  
"Alright move your hand, let me close the door" Blaine moves his hand into his lap, looking around the car as if he was lost puppy or a confused baby. Quickly making his way around to the other side of the car, Sam hops into the driver's seat getting himself all buckled up as well. Letting out a small laugh as he looks over at Blaine, seeing the obvious confusion on his face.  
"You alright there?" His eyebrow raises slightly, that fond smile still stuck on his face.  
"My boyfriend has a car like this" Blaine says with so much confusion behind his voice and Sam nods his head a little bit, smiling.  
"Well yeah, kinda makes sense since I am your boyfriend." Sam starts up the car, laughing at the reaction from Blaine. He nods his head and smiles a bit at the boy  
"Yeah, Hi Blaine it's me.. Sam, Sam I am" Blaine grins but only for a second before he whines in pain, the stitches in his mouth stretching whenever he did that.  
"Don't smile, it's gonna hurt bub" Sam says lightly, allowing his hand to rest on Blaine's thigh while the other remains having a solid grip on the steering wheel, pulling out of the parking lot to head towards Blaine's side of town. Blaine, being loopy, tired and in pain just gives up and lets his head rest against the window, sighing out softly to himself. Sam lets the radio play softly so that they're not completely in silence. It doesn't take long for post-surgery Blaine to get bored and antsy, so he sits up, leaning forward a bit and starts messing with all the random buttons on Sam's dashboard. Raising his eyebrow slightly Sam gazes over to watch what Blaine is doing.  
"Hey don't mess with those while I'm driving, go on lay back down B" Blaine being the stubborn person he is let's out a little huff and just continues on with what he was doing, turning the radio up, then the heat, but he didn't like that so he turned it back down again.  
"Hey" Sam lightly hits Blaine's hand away looking at him  
"That's kinda distracting babe, just. sit back okay?" Blaine isn't normally the overly sensitive type, but something about him being under the influence of laughing gas just sets him off. He leans back, and looks down a bit, feeling himself tearing up. A few tears fall and he shakes his head a bit.  
"Don't be mad at me, I don't like when you're mad" His muffled voice cracks a little bit, and that's what tips Sam off that he is crying.  
"OH no no, woah hey.." He shakes his head a little moving his hand up to reach for Blaines, who refuses to hold it, his head shaking a little bit. A little huff escaping his lips. Shaking his head a bit, Sam pulls over into a Wendy's parking lot, parking the car so that he can turn and face Blaine. Blaine looks out the window rather confused as to why they're in a fast-food parking lot when he knows he can't eat solid foods for at least 24 hours. So he turns his head to look at Sam, a small pout present on his lips.  
"I'm not mad at you B, not at all. Just trying to keep you safe, and I can't really do that if I'm distracted while driving, okay? Not mad" His voice is softer than usual, it happens when he's talking to Blaine, especially whenever he's upset like this. Looking up at him, Blaine nods his head a little, looking extra cute with his swollen cheeks.  
"Promise?" Sam smiles fondly at the question and nods his head leaning over to kiss Blaine's nose softly since he didn't want to hurt his mouth.  
"Promise." He smiles lightly as Blaine's tears stop, and a slight smile appears on his swollen face, nodding at his beaming boyfriend.  
"Okay."  
"Okay? can I keep driving now drama queen?" Sam chuckles and with a nod of approval from Blaine, he starts the car back up, heading back out onto the main room. Ready to get Blaine home and comfortable in his own bed.

\---------------------------------------- later that evening ---------------------------------------------------

Since the second they had got to his house, Blaine had been in up in his room, curled up under his comforter and several blankets, sleeping away the pain. Sam, still by his side was sat quietly strumming his guitar just working on improving what he could already do. He found himself consistently glancing down at Blaine's sleeping frame, almost to check that he was still okay and breathing. Sam always worried about the people closest to him, it's just who he was. a good person, a caring person. But when it came to Blaine, it was so different. He had a soft spot for him, one that he refuses to admit mainly because he doesn't want anyone knowing that this is his weakness.  
"S-Sam...help" Blaine's voice breaks the silence in the room and Sam is flushed with worry when he hears the pain in his voice. setting the guitar on the side of the bed he looks down at Blaine worry evident in his facial expression.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asks gently, pushing the messy curls off of Blaine's forehead, nodding a bit Blaine sit up slowly, in a lot of pain from the surgery and still tired from his three-hour-long nap.  
"I-I'm bleeding a-a lot and it's hurting" He frowns, looking up at the blonde boy, his hand under his chin catching any of the blood that my fall, getting up sam nods his head going over to grab the care package from Carl.  
"Okay sit up, let's change your gauze and get some of this pain medicine into you, how's that sound?" Blaine nods a little as he sits up in bed, wanting to smile but he only knows it will make things worse. Pulling up a chair, Sam sits down in front of the bed, smiling gently at Blaine.  
"Open up" reluctantly doing so, he opens his mouth as much as he can manage. Sam gently grabs the gauze from either side and tosses it in the trash can next to him.  
"Let's leave it out for a minute, give your mouth a rest" He chuckles to himself about how weird and wrong that sounds, pouring a couple of the pain pills into his palm. Blaine grabs the water from his nightstand and holds his hands out to take the pills.  
"These better help" He huffs a little before popping the pills in his mouth, bringing the water up to his lips, Sam holding his hand out under to catch any of the water that falls due to Blaine's mouth being swollen. He sighs setting the water back down on the side table, looking back at Sam who's sitting in front of him.  
"Can you stay? take care of me?" he gives the perfect puppy dog eyed look towards his boyfriend, a slight pout playing on his lips, changing into a smile when he sees a nod of the head from sam.  
"Of course, i'll always take care of you."


End file.
